gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Slug Street Scrappers II: Rise of Ryuken
''Slug Street Scrappers II: Rise of Ryuken (SSS2) ''(スラッグストリート解体業者II ： Ryukenの台頭) is a fighting action-adventure game. It is the 2nd installment in the series. It is developed and published by WhirlWind Action Studios. Returning Characters New Characters New Character Bios Ryuken Kazama Ryuken Kazama is a mid-ranked Scrapper who showed up on Slug Street rather suddenly. He is the self-proclaimed #1 fan of female Scrapper, Punchy McBritches. Not much is known of his history prior to joining the Scrapper ranks and he seems to be completely average in every way. But, some feel it might be an act... Nevertheless, he spends most of his days following Punchy around Slug Street and cheering for her on the sidelines. Knuckles Knuckles Clark, daughter of the CEO of a one of the world's most powerful corporations, has spent most of her life sheltered from the harsh realities of the real world. From the time she was able to walk, she has undergone rigorous training in various fields: classical music, art, etiquette & martial arts training... all at the bidding of her parents. While she is usually not one to disobey the wishes of her elders, Knuckles finds subtle ways to rebel against her over-bearing family (her cynical sense of humor being one such example). In her daily life she is used to getting what she wants, when she wants it, and has a tendency to become aggressive when those desires aren't fulfilled in a timely manner. No one knows her rank, but when people see her incredible skills, they think her as a Elite scrapper. Billy Brocker Billy Broker is known by most on Slug Street as "Broker", a man who deals exclusively in information. And if there's one thing he knows for sure... it's that knowledge is power. Broker is an expert in multiple forms of Kung Fu, but he seems to be more interested in his information dealings than with achieving a higher Scrapper rank. Mr. Sexy Mr. Sexy, a powerful Scrapper sometimes seen in the company of Venom, was one of the original Scrappers on Slug Street. He's tried his best to stay out of the spot-light and has chosen his battles wisely. The few who have seen his skills in action believe he's capable of winning the title of "Toughest in Town". However, rumor has it that he has never challenged a Scrapper for the title... and no one seems to know why. Venom Venom, one of the original Slug Street Scrappers, is often surrounded by an aura of mystery. She's been on the scene since the beginning, but seems to have no real interest in climbing the Scrapper ranks. As a master of a rare ninja art called "Kage Jutsu", Venom often plays the role of mentor to people she deems worthy. Vein Vein, a relative newcomer to Slug Street, has earned a reputation for being... well... flighty. Faster than any other female Scrapper on Slug Street, she launches her attacks with lightning speed. But, her fear of confrontation is the one thing preventing her from climbing the Scrapper ranks. Shizuka McBritches Shizuka McBritches, younger sister to the Elite-ranked Scrapper Punchy McBritches, has a curious way of communicating. Unable to speak due to past childhood trauma, Shizuka uses "signing" to speak. Like, actual handwritten signs... with handles and everything. People are often baffled at how she pulls these signs from seemingly out of nowhere. Shizuka grew up training in the circus arts, and has modified her cirque skills to be useful in combat. Slugger Squad The infamous Slugger Squad: feared... loathed... loved by all. They are the remnants of the once massive "Peaches Powers Fan Club". After Peaches fell out of favor with the public, the majority of her fan club disbanded, save for a handful of die-hard followers. These true, hardcore Peaches Powers fans were later to become the Slugger Squad... ready to do her biding at a moment's notice. The leader of the Slugger Squad changes almost weekly. Sometimes due to incompetence (relatively speaking)... but, mostly due to boredom or forgetfulness. Attributes <<<< MAXIMUM Returning Bruiser Bom-Bash * Power: <<< * Speed:<<<< * Skill:<<< * Will:<<<< Punchy McBritches * Power:<<< * Speed:<<< * Skill:<<<< * Will:<<< Peaches * Power:<< * Speed:<<< * Skill:<<< * Will:<<<< New Characters Ryuken Kazama * Power: <<< * Speed:<<< * Skill:<<< * Will:<<< Knuckles * Power:<< * Speed:<< * Skill:<<<< * Will:<<<< Billy Brocker * Power:<<< * Speed:<<< * Skill:<<< * Will:< Mr. Sexy * Power:<<<< * Speed:<<< * Skill:<<< * Will:<<<< Venom * Power:<< * Speed:<<< * Skill:<<< * Will:<< Vein * Power:<< * Speed:<<<< * Skill:<<< * Will:< Shizuka McBritches * Power:< * Speed;<< * Skill:<<<< * Will:<<< Slugger Squad * Power:<< * Speed:<< * Skill:<< * Will:< Fighting Styles * Bruiser Bom-Bash: Kickboxing * Peaches: Boxing * Punchy McBritches: Gym-Do (Gymnastic Street Fighting) * Ryuken Kazama: Shoto-Oyama Karate * Knuckles: Modified Kung Fu * Billy Broker: Kung Fu * Mr. Sexy: Bokater (Taekwondo mixed with Wrestling) * Venom: Kage Jutsu (Savate mixed with Modified Taekwondo) * Vein: Akuma Jutsu (Savate mixed with She Quan) * Shizuka McBritches: Cirque (Modified Street Fighting) * Slugger Squad: Street (Cheat Shot Martial Arts) Ranks * Rank 1: Initiate * Rank 2: Thug * Rank 3: Brawler * Rank 4: Enforcer * Rank 5: Elite * Rank 6 (Final) Toughest in Town Modes * Story * Arcade * Versus * Special * Online * Training * Customize * Extra * Shop * Options * Playstation Store™/Xbox Live™Category:Video Games Category:2015 video games Category:Slug Street Scrappers series